Locura
by Juniver
Summary: Universo Alternativo. ¿Que pasa cuando te declaran loco y te llevan a un manicomnio donde conoces el amor de tu vida? (Pessimo summary) Buena historia. Contada bajo el punto de vista de Vegeta. Solo una pareja VxB. Pasen y lean.


Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

No sé porque, siempre estoy oyendo un sssssss... muy molesto, que no para, me pone muy nervioso, no lo soporto. Ahora ara 2 horas, a clase de mates, estábamos haciendo unos problemas, y cuando me he dado cuenta, volvía a oírlo, eh cerrado los ojo0s para ver si me podía concentrar en la clase, pero me he pasado dos minutos aproximadamente con el sssss... que no me dejaba, estaba totalmente ido de la cabeza, cuando he abierto los ojos eh visto que estaba en el suelo de la clase rodeando de mis compañeros, estaba desconcertado. ¿Que ha pasado? Escucho a Milk una compañera muy molesta y mandona que dice:

- Profesor Piccolo Vegeta se ha despertado, ¡corre! – parece que lo diga histérica, no me extraña, anda enamorada de mi desde primer curso.

En unos segundos veo al profesor pepino delante de mí preguntándome muchas cosas, yo solo escuchaba susurros, veía las cosas borrosas.

¿Qué había pasado?

Sigo preguntándome sin ninguna respuesta. Cuando de repente escucho el sonido de una ambulancia acercarse y creo parándose cerca de la escuela. No es para mí esta ambulancia, ¿verdad? Pensaba, pero estaba muy equivocado. Me han subido a ella y escucho al profesor Piccolo decir:

- Estaba muy blanco y con los ojos abiertos pero sin la pupila totalmente blancos, también cayéndole sangre de un lado de la boca. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ir a saber lo que hubiera sido de este niño.

Ja, como no, seguro estaba deseando que me muriera en ese instante, con todo lo que me odia. Pero mira cuando me salvo como se pone todos los títulos que puede.

Me han llevado a una sala de pruebas para ver que tengo.

Veo el reflejo de mi madre con sus lágrimas de cocodrilos haciéndose la víctima cuando le importo poco y menos. Seguro si me pasa algo serio podrá irse por sus largos viajes con su marido sin un niño de carga.

Escucho una voz hablando. Pero no entiendo lo que me dice. Hace un rato me ha vuelto el ssss… ese tan maldito y más fuerte que nunca. Me esfuerzo un poco para ver qué es lo que dice y entiendo algo así de años tienes o por el estilo.

No he entendido una mierda de lo que ha dicho, pero seguramente me habrá preguntado la edad, no vaya a ser que se piense que soy muy débil y necesito ayuda de estos patéticos hombres con bata, así que con mi último aliento susurro un catarze para a los pocos segundos perder la conciencia.

...

Ahora vivo en el hospital porque eso que me paso en clase hace ya más de tres años me ha empezado a pasar seguido, he aprendido a controlarlo pero el sssssss… sigue hay en mi cabeza molestando. Llevo un año seguido con la mierda sonido de los cojones. Cuando como lo escucho, cuando voy al baño lo escucho y cuando estoy durmiendo aparece en mis sueños. No les he dicho nada a los médicos, no quiero que me tomen por loco y me llevan a un manicomio y menos piensen que soy débil y no controlo mi celebro. Ellos piensan que tengo una especie de enfermedad rara, aun no descubierta.

Estoy empezando a desvariar, la puta verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que pase. La verdad, es que tengo mucho miedo.

...

Hace años que no se de mi madre y su marido… creo que los atropellaron y murieron o algo así, qué más da. No me quería, solo vino una vez para declarar que se iba a casar y que le comprara algo, Ja, putas ironías, como si pudiera salir de esta mierda. Ojala este muerta y se pudra en el infierno. Sssss… dios, no puedo pensar en nada… sssss… es lo único que tengo en la cabeza. Esta mierda que tengo me ha hecho darme cuenta que la gente es más falsa de lo que parece, que no le importas a nadie. Hace un año que nadie me visita y en teoría yo era un niño con amigos, solo vienen esas prostitutas que llamo, que vida más penosa ¿no?. ¿ Y porque me habrá dejado todo el mundo? Fácil, han perdido las esperanzas y me han dejado solo en la vida.

...

Ya pasan dos años más de estar en este hospital. Ya no me voy desmayando por la vida, pero el sssss… es el único que no me ha abandonado.

Hoy, pienso huir de este hospital porque no me dejan vivir ni descansar en paz.

Son las doce me acaban de hacer otro tratamiento horrible. No aguanto más. Acabo de salir de la habitación diciéndole a la enfermera gorda que iba al baño. Normalmente no me suelen dejar ir solo. Pero como ya tengo dieciocho años se lo han pensado mejor y dicen que ya estoy preparado como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le tienen que dar permiso para hacer algo. Qué asco de gente.

Estoy por el pasillo de la segunda planta, prefiero bajar por las escaleras que por los ascensores porque casi nadie va en ella. Acabo de llegar a la primera planta, para salir a la calle abre de pasar por delante de la secretaria 24 horas, que marrón,

Cojo un abrigo que encuentro en una silla de espera en la cual se lo deben haber dejado. Me tapo la cara con las manos para que la secretaria no me reconozca y paso rápido por delante suyo, escuchando su monota voz dando las buenas noches.

Estoy en la calle, dios, que raro, hacía más de un año que no habia visto el mundo exterior, ahora era libre, dispuesto a todo y sin ninguna clase de miedo. Soy libre para hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Pero primero abre de buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Voy caminando por la calle, hasta un callejón oscuro, estrecho, donde no parece que haya nadie. Entro para ver si hay algún sitio para acomodarme. Escucho un gato maullando con la voz ronca, me acerco para verlo mejor y me encuentro lo que parece una puerta medio abierta de un garaje donde se perciben mejor los maullidos del gato.

Qué suerte tengo! Estoy en lo que parece un garaje abandonado, con un coche roto a medio arreglar que no funciona. Sssssssssssss… maldito ruido, ya no me acordaba de él, me suicidaría, pero ahora ya he conseguido la libertad.

...

Tengo 30 años… que rápido pasa la vida ¿no? No, Ja sssssss… no puedo ni acabar una maldita frase. Sssssss… cada X segundos vuelve, me vienen los recuerdos en flash de mi vida sssssss…

_Estoy en el garaje con el gato, cuando llegan muchos policías junto al médico que me cuidaba gritando_

_-¡SI! ¡ES EL! ¡ENCERRARLO ESTA LOCO! _

_¿Loco? ¿ Yo? JAJAJAJAJAJA Este tío alucina. Ssssss… matalos… Ssss… ¿Qué? ¿Quien me habla? ¿De quién es esta voz?Ssssss… matalos…sssssssssssssss…_

_-AAAAH! AJUDARMEEEE! _

_¿Quién? ¿Quién ha hablado? Ssssssss… veo al médico en el suelo desangrándose… sssssssssssss… Que ha pasado? Sssssssssss… Anda, no te hagas el tonto, lo sabes perfectamente sssssssssss… ¿QUEE? No tengo fuerzas, no siento nada, solo oigo el sssss… y varios pasos acercándose._

Ese fue sssss… el primer día que me sssss…. Trataron como loco….ssssss…

_Me despierto y sssss… me encuentro en una habitación con las paredes blancas sssssssssss… donde estaba? Ssssssss… entra un señor con dos personas detrás, que parecían más gorilas que personas...ssssssss.. ¿Guardaespaldas? Sssssss…._

_-¿Que pasa aquí? – pregunto exasperado abriendo los ojos todo lo que puede intentando levantarme y dándome cuenta de que estaba amordazado._

_-Señor Vegeta tranquilo. Has tenido un problema y te quedaras aquí por un tiempo._

_No entiendo lo que me sigue diciendo después de esa frase, solo oigo el sonido ensordecedor de mi cabeza ssssssssss… por un intento de enterarme de lo que pasa dirijo mis ojos a la tarjeta que lleva colgando: - "Doc. Son Gohan, professionalista con psicología agresiva Director del Manicomio de la ciudad del Oeste"._

...

Al día siguiente ssssssss… de ese horroroso día que me ssssssssss… declararon como loco ssssssssss… la conocí. Esa loca chica peliazul que fue a visitarme ssssssssss… al día siguiente de que me ingresaran.

…

**Hola**_, _**espero que les haya gustado este prólogo. Sé que tengo una historia a medias, la cual pienso seguir, ya me falta poco para acabar el próximo capítulo. **

**Esto en verdad iba a ser un one-shot. En el cual no saldría Bulma. Pero ahora que estaba llegando al final. Se me ha ocurrido que podría ser una buena historia. Bueno, en verdad es una historia que escribí hace como dos años, cabe aclarar que no era un VxB era otros nombres. Y pensé que estaría interesante un historia así. Este ha sido un copiar y pegar y cambiar nombres del otro Word. Estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, y prometo no tardarme en actualizar si almenos una persona me dice que lo va a leer. Espero que sí.**

**A partir de ahora no habrá tantos sssss… porque se que son muy estresantes. Solo lo habrá en momentos claves y cuando hable en presente. La historia será en flashback a partir del primer capítulo. **

**Todo y exclusivamente TODO será Vegeta y Bulma. **

**Besooos, espero vuestros comentarios. Os amoo!**

Ainhoa Argüeso Torres


End file.
